


Cam Girl gets Bribed to Suck her Neighbors Cock

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: A cam girl has been entertaining hundreds of her horny fans. (Think Chaturbate or any other live cam show) Things have been going really well for her tonight, the viewers have been very generous and she has already reached the majority of your tip goals. The only clothing she has left on is a thong. Only a few more tips and she'll be completely naked for her viewers. She has never done anything more than a little masturbation on camera before, but the night is going so well, who knows what could happen?
Kudos: 2





	Cam Girl gets Bribed to Suck her Neighbors Cock

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction, written by an adult, for adults. (18+ only) 
> 
> [Script Offer] [F4M] Solo [Cam Girl] gets bribed to suck her neighbors cock [Dirty Talk] [Exhibitionism] [Toys] [Masturbation] [Cock Worship] [Big Cock] [Blowjob] [Sloppy] [Deepthroating] [Throatpie] [Swallow] [Bribed] but she starts to like it.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Direction or scene descriptions are labelled like this: **Talking to your chat room**
> 
> I also give you a lot of freedom here to change what you want. There are many times where you are free to improvise for as long as you want. 
> 
> Exaggerated words are capitalized. Example: This cock is so BIG. 
> 
> Suggested sound effects are labelled with brackets: (moaning) (sound of tip) (sucking sounds)
> 
> From what I've gathered from cam shows, as the performers gain tips from viewers, there is usually a tone or bell that rings. So for some optional realistic detail, I suggested times to use sound effects like this with: (Sound of Tip) in the script below. 
> 
> Optional Character Direction:   
> Since this is a live cam show, the character you're playing is essentially an actor. They're trying to be overly pleasant while engaging with her audience. But of course, this is a very sexy performance so she's very playful and flirty with her chatroom, her voice is very seductive and sexually charged. She’s playing up being a mature slutty girl, She’s comfortable with masturbation on camera but she’s a little insecure and can be shy/anxious when pushed to “do more” later on in the script. 
> 
> Have fun! I hope you enjoy it!

START:

**Talking to your chat room** 

Alright guys, only 200 more tokens and I'll take these panties off! Can you guys see how wet I am? I'm soaking through my panties. I'm so horny, I can barely resist touching myself right now. But...we can wait a little bit longer right?...only 200 more tokens dirty boys and girls. Don't you want to see me play with my little pink pussy? Don’t you want to hear me moan and scream for release as I fuck myself?

(Sound of Tip) 

Well it seems like CaliGirl97 wants to see more! Thank you so much for the 100 tokens CaliGirl! Only a hundred more tokens guys! How about I suck on my dildo a little? Will that get us the tokens we need? Wanna see me suck this dick? 

(Sounds of tips coming in) 

(Laughs) Of course you do, dirty boys. Make sure you thank CaliGirl in chat! 

**Improvise sucking on a dildo for a minute or so.**

Mmm...that was fun. I just LOVE sucking on this cock. BUT... I'd love it more, if it was inside me. Only a few more tokens my sweet boys. 

While we wait, I just want to say thank you so much for all the love tonight guys. Who would have thought there would be so many horny people watching on a Sunday night? 

**Genuinely unsure**

...it's Sunday right? (Laughs) Sometimes I have NO idea what day it is. 

**Pause**

Yes you're right 'Da_F_Train' it's technically Monday now. What is it... like one in the morning? But anyway, I have to say it's been a great night. We've been crushing tip goals, and I don't think I've ever seen so many of you here at once. I can't WAIT to cum for you guys. Fuck, I really need it. 

(Sound of Tip)

100 tokens from DemonHuner666!! Thank you so much! That’s all we needed! We've hit our last goal and I finally...finally get to cum! Ready for the show guys? (Giggles) 

Here, let me get nice and close to the camera and I'll slowly pull down my panties for you nice and slow. I know how much you guys like to see my ass. 

**Get into position and slowly pull down panties showing your ass and pussy to the camera**

How's that guys? Thank DemonHunter for such a generous donation. How about I rub my ass a little for you? I'll just get my finger nice and wet (sucking sounds) ….and (moaning) Mmmm….do you like that? What if I spread my ass for you so you can see my tight little asshole, and my dripping pussy. I want to play with myself so bad for you. Fuck I want to come so bad for you. 

**Improvise playing with yourself a little while. Add more dirty talk if you want** 

(Laughs) I BET you'd like to see a dick in my ass Prone_Boner23. But not tonight. (Giggles) Maybe another time? Okay let's get this show started. 

**You sit back down and prepare to fuck yourself with your dildo** 

Does everyone have their cocks ready? (Giggles) Fuck, I've been waiting so long for this. Do you guys like my pussy? See how wet it is? This dildo is going to slide in so easy. Fuck, I'm SHAKING I'm so excited. 

**Start playing with the dildo** 

Oh fuck, yes. Oh God that's so good. 

(Sound of tip) 

Thank you guys.

(More Sounds of tips) 

Thank you, oh fuck, thank you guys. You like me fucking myself? (Moaning) 

You like how my pussy takes this thick cock? (Moaning)

It's so big. Fuck. Fuck. 

(Sound of tip) 

Thank you BigDickPride69 (moaning) ...for the tip. Fuck I'm going to cum soon. Oh Fuck me, it's so good. 

**Improvise masturbation/dirty talk for as long as you want until you cum adding tip sounds in the background of you want.** 

Fuck that was so good. (Catching breath) I really needed that. 

Thank you all again for all the tips, I hope you enjoyed yourselves...but I think that's it for tonight. I'll be on again soon. Take a look at my schedule, and you can also purchase access to my private SnapChat if you want. Okay guys! That's all for now! Bye…

(Sound of tip) 

**Genuinely Surprised**

Oh my God. Oh my God! 2000 tokens from '9InchesOfPleasure'!! Thank you so much. Holy fuck that's a big tip, and a big dick! (Laughs) Thank you '9inches'! Thank you. I...Uh...I'm sorry but you missed the show, we just finished for the night...I can give you access to my locked videos and give you my SnapChat if you want it….but…

**Pause**

You want me to... suck a real dick?..Uhm...well, I don't have one nearby. (Laugh) I can't just conjure up a stunt-cock to play with...I'm sorry but I think that's it for today-

(Sound of another tip) 

Another 2000! Holy Fuck! '9Inches', thank you. Really. Thank you. But I don't understand what you expect me to do here. 

**Pause**

Well ya, I have a neighbor...but I don't really know him. And he's like, really hot. We've been kinda flirty...but...i don't know….

AND it's late, he's probably asleep right now, and I doubt he would want to do this. Especially in front of all of you…

**Pause**

Call him? Fuck guys…I...I don't know. I shouldn't. 

(Sound of another tip) 

(Laughs) Fuck dude... another thousand? I hope you're not going broke doing this.

(Exhale) Fine. Fuck. Fine. I'll call him. But if he doesn't pick up, we're done. This show is done and I'm going to bed. Okay. I'll be right back.

**You call him and hear the sound of the phone ringing, he eventually answers** 

Hey! Uhm. Sorry for calling so late. Listen. I uhm. Uhhhh... fuck what am I doing?

**Pause**

I wanted to ask you for a favor. I know it's late. I know. It's just….well….you see, I do these videos...i mean...well, uhm can I...Uhm…

You know what? Never-mind...I'm just going to go- Wait. What did you say? You've...you've been watching me? Oh fuck. My cam show? Fuck! Oh God. Fuck this is so embarrassing. 

You must know then that some guy paid a boatload of money to call you and ask if you'd...let me suck your dick...on camera.

**Pause** 

Ya...that's what I was going to ask you. I wouldn't have asked if some guy didn't do that...it’s absolutely ridiculous...

**Pause**

Wait. What the fuck!! You're telling me YOU'RE '9InchesOfPleasure'?! You've got to be kidding me. Where did you even get that kind of money to just throw away? Jesus Christ. This is so fucked up. So now what? What am i supposed to do- 

Uh! Fuck. I've already been away for too long. My viewers MUST know I'm talking to you right now. Fuck fuck fuck. Okay. Well… I guess you better come over. ONLY a blowjob. This is a one time thing, no real names, we're not going to show your face. You are simply a cock on camera. MY stunt cock. Okay?- Wait...I have to ask. Is your cock actually nine inches? 

**Pause**

Jesus. That's so big...

Okay well... I'll leave the door open. Just, come in and get naked. Okay? See you soon. 

**Now back talking to your chat room** 

I'm back guys! Sooo, he's coming over right now. Looks like you'll be getting an extra special treat tonight. Make sure to thank '9InchesOfPleasure' for this... 

**Talking under your breath, whispering to yourself**

Although I guess he'll be enjoying this more than anyone. 

(Knock at the door)

Looks like he's here. Fuck I'm kinda nervous. 

**Pause as you wait for him to enter the room**

We're all so glad you came over to do this. (Giggles) Now take those clothes off and bring me that cock. 

**Pause** 

Oh my. Look guys, it's already SO big. Looks like your little girl got a REALLY big present tonight. I can't wait to play with it. I want to make this cock feel REALLY good. 

Come over here Stunt Cock. Let me taste you. 

**Sounds of licking and moaning as you start playing with his hardening cock** 

Fuck, it just keeps getting bigger! It's so thick I can't even wrap my little hands around it. And I bet these big balls are SO FULL of cum for me. Should I suck on them while I stroke him? 

(Sounds of tips)

I want to make all of him feel SO GOOD. Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this. This is such a big cock. Fuck. 

(Sounds of sucking and moaning) 

Are you guys ready to see me take his cock in my mouth? 

(Sound of tips)

(Laughs) Good. Cause I can wait any longer. I want to suck that massive cock so bad for you.

**Sounds of sucking of his cock and moaning. Feel free to improvise any dirty talk you want or add the sound of tips throughout** 

Uhhh! Fuck he's so big. (Sucking sounds) 

I want to get him so sloppy (sloppy sucking sounds) 

I want to feel him deep in my throat. (Sucking sounds) 

Do you like that Stunt Cock? (Sucking sounds) 

Do you like me sucking your cock? (Sucking sounds) 

Do you like using my mouth? (Sucking sounds) 

Are you going to pull my hair and force me down on your giant throbbing dick? (sloppy sucking sounds)

Are you going to thrust into me? I want you to use me. Use my slutty mouth. 

**He grabs your head and forces you to deepthroat him** 

(Deepthroating, gagging sounds) Oh fuck! (Gasping for breathe) Fuck I don't think I can take you all the way down. You're so big. 

**He forces you down again. Improvise deepthroating, sucking him, Moaning, dirty talk, whatever you want for a while** 

(Gasping for breath) Do you like what you see guys? Do you like watching me suck a real cock? 

(Sounds of tips going off) 

**You're getting faster now, more eagerly sucking his cock. Talking really dirty and seductively to your audience, as you push him closer to cumming**

Do you want me to make him cum now? (Sucking sounds) 

Do you want me to take him deep into my throat and make him shoot his huge fucking load into me? (Sucking sounds)

Ya? Do you want him to cum down my pretty little throat? (Sucking sounds)

I want to feel every inch of him in my mouth. (sloppy sucking sounds) 

I want to feel him beating the back of my throat as he thrusts into me (deepthroating sounds)

I want to feel him spasm and twitch inside me. (Sucking sounds) 

His balls are so big. So full. So full of cum for me (sucking sounds)

I want to feel his hot load spurt into the back of my throat. (Sucking sounds) 

I want to swallow all of it. (Sucking sounds) 

I want to suck him dry. (Sucking sounds) 

This is it guys. He's going to cum. 

(Deepthroating sounds) 

**Improvise any deepthroating, gagging, moaning you want as he cums down your throat. Take your time here, moaning for each spasm/spurt of his cock, as he cums, surprised by how long he’s cumming for.**

(Catching you breath) Holy fuck. For a second I didn't think I could swallow it all. How was that guys? Did you have fun? I know for sure THIS cock had fun. He came so hard for me. 

(Sounds of tips going off) 

(Giggles) Thanks everyone! Yes, yes ‘NakedSpaceCowboy’ I had A LOT of fun tonight too. Who knew I had such a nice cock just down the hall? I think we might make this a more regular thing...if our cock here would like to do this more often?...(giggles) 

Thank you guys for all the tips. We'll be back soon for more fun. Goodnight!! 

(Blow a kiss) 

END.


End file.
